Concussed
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Ritsu, being the accident prone man that he is, ends up getting a concussion. The doctor says he needs to be supervised by someone for at least 48 hours, which is where Takano comes in. TakanoxRitsu fluff, one-shot.


**This story contains references from other Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fanfictions that I've written. I hope you enjoy!**

Ritsu always seemed to have bad luck. Over this past year many bad things seemed to be happening to him. He'd gotten sick, broken his ankle, had almost been violated by a drunken man...and every time something did happen, there was one person who always ended up helping him. That person happened to be Takano, his boss, neighbor, and ex-lover.

This was probably his worst experience yet though, by far. This was for several reasons. First off, he was currently in the emergency room. Secondly, he didn't even remember how he'd wound up there. Third of all, the doctor said that mild amnesia would be normal because he had a concussion.

That's right, a concussion. Apparently there had been an "accident" at work. So now here he was, confined to a hospital bed while numerous doctors ran tests on him. One of the worst parts was that he wasn't alone in this whole thing. Takano, just like usual, was with him during his suffering.

Something was definitely wrong with his brain though, in all seriousness. Everyone who walked by seemed to move in a blur. His head was aching (especially in the spot where it had been hit) his ears still rang slightly, and his stomach was quite queasy (He'd thrown up twice now). All he wanted to do was down some pain relievers and curl up in his nice warm bed at home! Also, he wanted some questions answered!

"T-Tak...ano-san," He tried talking, but his words were slurred and basically impossible to get out correctly.

Takano, who had been chatting with a doctor at the time, turned around and shushed him. "Just stay still Onodera, we can go home soon."

All the brunette was nod sadly. He laid there patiently for a few more minutes, and then felt bile rise into the back of his throat.

'Why me?' He thought desperately.

**…**

Takano was a bit panicked. Today he'd had the scare of his life. His precious first love had been seriously injured, and it was pretty much his fault. Ritsu didn't seem to remember that thankfully, but that didn't lessen his guilt. The elevators at work had been going through upgrades, so they were closed down for the day.

On the stairs during lunch break, he may or may not have surprised Ritsu by creeping up behind him and kissing his neck. The younger editor had been startled, so he'd spazzed out, and then tripped down the stairs, hitting his head on the railing during the way down.

So here they were now.

"Well, according to his CAT scan results there's no internal bleeding or swelling of the brain. I was a little concerned about the vomiting, but he seems to be doing much better now. I debated on keeping him overnight for observation, but I suppose you can take him home as long as there's someone to stay with him 24/7 for at least 48 hours." The doctor told him.

"That can be arranged. We're neighbors, so he can just stay with me." Takano told the doctor.

"Alright then," The doctor cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "You're going to have to wake him up every three hours tonight. He'll need to be brought in either tomorrow or the day after for additional tests as well."

"T-Tak...ano-san."

Both Takano and the doctor turned around to see Ritsu attempting to sit up, blinking drowsily at the both of them. Takano laid a hand on his leg. "Just stay still Onodera, we can go home soon."

Takano wanted to smack himself. He deserved the worst punishment possible for causing harm to his first and only true love. Well, it was all the more reason to get Ritsu to confess his love, so that Ritsu wouldn't have to startle over his affections so often.

The doctor gave him an instruction sheet and went over everything he needed to be aware of. If Ritsu's condition worsened (things such as an increased headache, slurred speech, being unable to wake up, ect) then he would need to go straight back to the hospital. He needed to stay home until his symptoms cleared up, but could probably return to work next week if all went well. If the concussion symptoms lasted for more than 10 days though, then he would need to be seen by a specialist.

The car ride home was mostly silent. Ritsu, who was still pretty sluggish, mostly just stared out the window until he dozed off slightly. Takano took advantage of that, taking the brunette's limp hand into his own, holding it on his lap.

**…**

Ritsu woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder. He grumbled, swatting at the hand and attempting to roll over. "Nnngh, no." He muttered.

"Wake up Onodera. I need to make sure you're okay." Takano said, rousing him gently from his comfortable sleep.

"M'okay...just tired." Ritsu complained with a yawn.

"You can sleep after you answer some questions. When's your birthday?"

"March...the 27th of March." Ritsu replied, rubbing his eye with a fist. He attempted to lie back in bed, but Takano took hold under his armpits and hoisted him back yet.

"I'm not finished. Where do you work?"

"Um...Marukawa Publishing." He replied, but Takano took note of the way that he had to think about it first. Well, the doctor said that would be normal, so long as he remembered after a few seconds.

"What's my name?"

"Saga-senpai…" The concussed editor murmured sleepily, leaning his head against Takano's chest. Just as Takano's eyes started to widen, Ritsu seemed to realize what he had said and with a jolt, he quickly corrected himself. "Takano-san! I meant Takano-san."

Takano didn't comment for a second, but he did squeeze Ritsu a little closer to him. "One more question. Do you love me?"

"Do I lov-…." Ritsu blinked. "Takano-san! That isn't a proper question to ask me."

"Alright," The taller man chuckled. "I already know that you do love me."

"Mmmm," Ritsu sighed, more asleep than awake now. Takano laid down on the bed beside him, setting the alarm clock to wake him in another three hours. Then he pulled the sleeping brunette against his chest and fell asleep alongside him.

**…**

"What's the date?"

"Ugh, it's Tuesday."

"I didn't ask for the day, I asked for the date!"

"It's the twelfth! Now let me sleep!"

"I'm not finished. Now...what's your most sensitive spot whenever we're making love?"

"TAKANO-SAN!"

Ritsu was getting sick of the questions. Obviously there was nothing to be concerned about. Being woken up throughout the night was completely pointless. Besides, Takano was power abusing the questions, having at least one sexual one within every bout of questions delivered.

"Alright, calm down. You should eat something. I'll go make soup." Takano finally relented on the questions, turning around to go to his kitchen. That's right, Ritsu wasn't even in his own home. He had to admit though, he favored Takano's bed more than his own. It was comfier, and it smelled just like Taka- no! He wasn't thinking like that. He wasn't some creepy little stalkerish high schooler anymore.

"Well...I shouldn't just lay around all day I suppose," Ritsu said to himself quietly. "I guess I should probably help Takano-san cook. He has gone out of his way to stay with me, when we should both really be working."

The young editor slipped out of the sheets and rose from the bed. It seemed to be a mistake though, because as soon as he stood upright an intense wave of dizziness came over, causing him to lean back against the bed once more. "Ugh, that doesn't f-feel good. I hope I don't puke...not all over Takano's floor…"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ritsu slowly willed away the dizziness until he was able to open them back up again. The walls still spun a little, but most of the feeling had died down. He sighed to himself. "Why do these things always have to happen to me? I remember An-chan once called me accident prone when we were younger. I guess she's right."

"Oi, what are you doing up?" Takano growled (with no real bite to his tone) when Ritsu came shuffling out of the bedroom.

"I just wanted to see….." Ritsu furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, as if he'd forgotten the purpose of coming out. "To see...To see if there was anything I could do to help!"

Takano, from his position in front of the stove, only studied the younger man for a moment before shaking his head. "Just go wait on the couch. I'll be done in a minute."

"Fine," Ritsu did as he was told without much protest. A few minutes later Takano came into the living room with two bowls of soup, plopping down on the couch as well. He passed one bowl to Ritsu, and kept the other for himself.

There was a comfortable silence as both men began eating. However, Ritsu ran into a few difficulties. It seemed that his coordination was a bit off from the concussion. His fingers clumsily gripped the spoon, and over the course of the meal he'd managed to stain his shirt and pants with the soup.

"How does a bath sound?" Takano asked as he collected the dishes.

"Sounds good," Ritsu mumbled, already relaxing at the thought of soaking his tired body in comfortable warm water. He allowed his boss to drag him into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet while the tub ran. He idly watched the water slowly full up, and saw Takano strip himself of his shirt and...wait what?!

"Um...Takano-san?" He questioned, voice hesitant.

"I'm not letting you take a bath alone. You could drown or something." Takano replied evenly, sliding his jeans down.

"But...but there isn't even enough room!" He protested weakly.

"Don't worry about that," The older man told him. Ritsu jumped when cool hands touched his skin, unbuttoning his own shirt. He shivered as they slowly got lower. Surprisingly, Takano stopped once he'd gotten Ritsu out of his shirt.

"Come on, finish getting undressed." He said, and then waited patiently. Any other day, the green eyed editor would have argued or refused. Today however, was an exception. He was tired, his head spun, and his limbs were heavy. He wanted nothing more than to just relax. If it had to be with Takano, then so be it.

Takano got into the tub first. The water was nice and steamy, causing him to sigh in content. When he saw Ritsu standing there, he raised an eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you going to get in?"

The bath actually went quite well, as in Ritsu wasn't "assaulted" by his boss. No, he basically just laid in peace, head rested against Takano's chest as the warm water covered his body, soothing his aching muscles. Takano relaxed as well, running his fingers soothingly through the younger man's hair. Ritsu wasn't aware he fell asleep until he felt himself being jostled.

"Come on, the water's cold. We don't want you getting sick now too," Takano told him. Ritsu nodded sleepily, allowing himself to be helped out of the bath and dried off with a soft fluffy towel. A few minutes later he was dressed in a pair of Takano's pajamas. He didn't complain because they were so comfortable, and warmed him to the bone.

He took a nap while Takano caught up on some work. His headache was gone for now, so he was relatively fine. He contemplated his luck, thinking back to all the incidents that somehow involved him being in trouble or injured. Maybe he was just forever cursed. But for whatever reason, he was actually really glad that he had Takano-san. Everyday he felt more inclined to spend his free time with his boss. Takano claimed that they were both in love with each other. Ritsu was finally beginning to believe him. He was indeed in love with Takano. Maybe not madly in love, but he was getting there.

Right now he was content enough to just rest and allow himself to be taken care of by the man who had almost succeeded in capturing his heart.

**Yay! I tried to make it long and fluffy. School's been quite annoying (I'm doing poorly in Lab Chemistry because frankly I'm no scientist) but I'm trying to write as much as I can whenever I have free time away from school and homework.**

**I hope it was to your enjoyment! Maybe drop me a review so I can get some feedback!**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
